


an in depth analysis continued: blowjob edition

by peeves



Series: drunk smut [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/pseuds/peeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guess who got drunk again? me. i did. anyways, here's round 2 with a blowjob because why the fuck not</p>
            </blockquote>





	an in depth analysis continued: blowjob edition

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fucking mess honestly please for my sake and yours, lower your expectations.

So like………………n oo noe asked for prompts on tumblr which is fine??? It’s fine it’s fine I’m so happy rn I drank half a bottle of wine it was not on purpose it was a tru accident ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm so like smut y’all wanted smut right ok let’s see how are we going to do this this time 

Wow you know if I were sober I’d feel a lot of pressure to make this as funny as the last one but I’m drunk so I can’t really feel anything except for…….amaze………….. ummmmmmmmmmmmm let’ s let’s do a lbowjob addition!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edition I mean im sorry that was wrong ok let’s see ok ok ok let’s just start shut up Eileen the’yrenhere for ur high qulity ian mickey smut 

 

Wow ok let’s see let’s just sya ian’s sucking mickey’s dick bc that’s in alphabetical orde yknow? I comes bfore M haha HAHAI T’S FUNNY B MICKEY ALWAYS COMES BEFORE IAN IN FIC ‘im sorry I oryr wow I think I’m drunker than last time ummmmmmmmmm so like…ok we said ian as going to sukc mickey’s idkc?? Ok so let’s have some plot and stuff

~~ plot ~~

 

ad then ian’s on his knees pants are around mickey’ s angels LOLOLOL ANGELS MICKEY’S ANGELS I mean anckles I mean ankles ummm ian puts mickey’s dick in his mouth and like….shit I can’t remember any of the smut I’ve read and I’ve red a shitolado of smut wow fuck get your shit together Eileen com on ok ian swallows mickey down and mickey always doesn’t like making noises an dshit and ian jus twants to make mickey makes oudns ok tbh I’ve read more mickey sucking ian’s dick than ian suking mickey’s but we’ll get there ok??? We’ll get there 

uhhhh mickey’s knees buckle at some point and there’s a lot of lickin g at the head??? A lot of licking??? Licking from the base to the had and hten SOMEONE’S dick si always too big so they gotta like . make up the rest of the spae with their hand I mean make up for THE REST OF THE SPACE W THEIR HADN AND SHIT AND THEN OK SO RIGHT NOW IAN’S SUCKING MICKEY’S IDCK? OK SO MICKEY HMMMM WELL SOMETIMES WHOEVER’S DOIN THE DICK SUCKING IS LIKE “YOU CAN FUCK MY MOUTH, IT’S OKAY” AND THEN THE PERSON WHOSE DICK ISG ETTING SUCKE SAYS “FUCK, PERSONS NAME> YOU CAN’T JUST SA SHIT LIKE THAT” I THINK THAT WAS FROM BITB oh fuck I didn’t realize all of this was in caps I’m sorry I had my head down cbbc I really drank al ot and I was just typing cuz yeah I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell pls im sorry I’ll be quieter now 

ok so like then mickey pulsl away I guess? Wait…wh is sucking who’s dick…MICKEY IS THE ONE WITH HIS DIK C BEING SUCKED OK SO HE PULLS AWAY AND SAYS //GET ON ME NOW// h o nestly mickey is so impatient like calm your tits man ian is getting to it ok. Give him so me time. He is only human. He is not wonder woman. It take shim time. Just. Just calm down. And then there’s the whole preparing thing ok ew’ve done this ebefore guys I can move on right??/ right ok 

ummmmmm then ian stands up and mickey is like on the brink of coming ig uess bu then he shoves ian into the nearst wall??? What happens if they’re like in open space man…win like a field or smeting…with no walls….then I guess mickey will just shove ian to the gound ocuh that sounds like that hurts a lot good thing I’m not in athb ian’s life sounds very very hard and very vey sad anyways speaking of hard 

so mickey shoves ian into the nearest wall and then pulls ian’s pants down and starts going for I OHW AIT sorry I totally forgot to mention tihis but before ian sucks mickey’s dick he always teases him??? An there’s always a lot of pube sniffing??? Like………idk…………………….. if it smells good to you………….//I like the way he smells// like power to u uknow??? So uhhh mickey’s snififing at ian’s balls and shit and idk puts one in his mouth or sth?????? That happens sometimes…sometimes………t.hen gets on hiw knees and starts sucking away and oh ian usually talks a lot more than mickey does in fic so ian’s like //oh fuck, mick, yeah, like that/ sth lke that idk………………I’m not ian……………………………. I’ m jus tthis Asian chick that gets druknk once in awhile and writes durk smut ANWAYS not th point ummmmmm ian’s real vocal and puts his fingers through mickey’s hair? An md mickey pretends to be annoyed but actually he lieks it SO MUCH he lieks it so much…..bause…idk………..ask mickey 

ok I got distracted sorry where wre we……… right so mickey’s sucking ian’s dick and ian’s got his hands in mickey’s hiar ndnd ian’s saying things like “oh, fuck yeah, mick” and then at some point ian pulls mickey back up bc ian’s still gotta fuc mickey yknow??? Or at least he wants to…………..micky wants him to……..it’s a v mutual thing they got going on their they love wach other so much what dumbfucks 

so ian pulsl mickey and then he kisses mickey and there’s ALWAYS SOEMTHIGN ABOUT HOW HE’S CHASING HIS OWN TASTE LIKE ???????? he wants to taste his own come cool ok so it’s like he’s on a fuckin treasure hunt in mickey’s mouth and his ow n come is the treasure yeah arlgiht cool whatever so he does that nad then mickey moans into ian’s houseb c . did I say hosue . I did not mean house . no body’s moaning ina nybody’s house ok that’s also ver y untrue if eel that there are a lot of moans going on in both the milkovich and Gallagher hous aanyways NOT THE POINT the POINT is that um . they’re moaning in each others MOUTHS mouths not house sorry I’m o rosry 

 

so…… u m then ok so like since they both got their dicks sucked they’re all ready to go and they’re not gonna fuck for a long tiem bc they’re already?? There?? You feel???? Do you understand dm.e………… do you…….. 

this smut si so b aim dos roy it’s not even funny im sorry you know what whatever I don’t owe anybody anything but I AM sorry if you thought this was going to be super funny and it’s really not so yeah sorry to disappoint but what the fuck EVER LET’S GET BAKCK TO THE POINT IT IS ABOUT SEX the point si sex sex is the point 

• ok so I went on tumblr and I found this tpropt “You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver” AU

 

ok………… well ok so like . I don’t think the smut was going that well??? So I wanna try this prompt instead????? Bu ti also want to try it sober………but ia lso have a fucking fOURTENE CHAPTE RMULTICHAP I’VE PLANNED OH MY GDO HW O WAM I GOING TO OD THIS ok ok calm the fuck down Eileen do I finish the smut or do I try this prompt durnkly yeah no I can’t do this while drunk alrigh sorry everybody v sorry for the interruption let’s get back to dick sucking shall we 

oh my god im sor sorry this really sint’ funny I bet you thougth it was going to be funny and now you’r ejust disappointed whatever orry 

ufuck I got so distracted whtr the fuck was I omfg am I even going to post this this is sfuch af uckin mcuss *mess I meant this si a mess oka y uhh . wre they gonna fuck??? I think iw asgonna write them fucking but tbh I’m sobering up now so I’m just going to end this here sorry to disappoint htshit should I try tdo o sthi ssober lMAO should I try to do this sober okay let’s try this okay okay . okay I’m not as sober as I thougth I was but I am definitely sobering up alright alright 

ian’s like “come up, jesus fuck” and so Mickey stops sucking ian’s dick and they kis s and hsit and then ian’s going for mickey’s butthole again with his hands I guess and then lube comes outta fucking nowher/e???? not only does ian have fantastic aim but he also is a magician and can conjure lube out of literally anything/anywhere wow what a winner mickey sure got himself a keepr alright so ooh sometimes what they do ok so sometimes what they do is ian’s got ok so I’m nto gonna do the rimjob thing in this fic we’ll save that for the next time ig et drunk anywyas so ian will have one hand in mickey’s ass and what fic writers do is have ian put his other hand in mickey’s mouth and then midkey’s gotta suck on it wIAT  
WAIT NO I THINK IG OT TIW RONG bc the whole idea Is that………is that………ian’s hands are wet enough ro mickey’s butthol e  
Shit why is this so complicated okay fUCK THAT NEVER MIND NO ONE’S FINGERS ARE GOING ANYWEHRE NEAR ANYONE’S MOUTH ALRIGHT NEVER MIND rETREAT RETREAT 

So ian’s fingering mickey I guess and then mickey’s uhhh oh sometimes ian will put his leg in etween mickey’s legs so that mickey can ride ian’s leg and then ian’s like ‘fuck yeah’ and then mickey will cuss involuntarily or sth and then ian will be like “yeah?” basically ian is a smug bastard what else is new let’s see this tiem is ian going to do the thing face to face….or are they gonna do the thing not face to face……. Ummmm ok let’s try not to face faco bc that’s what we did last time?? Actually I can’t remember what I wrote last time but I’m just gonna go with that arlgiht ok so ian flips mickey over ooo ok so mickey gets on //all fours// and his ass is high in the air and at some point ian says ‘fuck, mick, you should see yourself right now’ sth like that rael encouraging and shit then when ian lines himself up and shit and goes in he is plastered to mickey’s back?? And tehre’s always a lot of smut an I mean I mean sweat LOL I mean sweat and come everywhere and then ian leans over mickey right and interlaces their fingers together because :”””””””””))))))))))) why the fUCK NOT 

And then mouths at mickey’s neck or something reaches around to jack mickey off some kinda conversation about ho w great ian’s aim is we’ve done this already 

OH YOU KNOW WHAT TREND I’VE NOTICED???? Ian will come early and mick’s not done yet nad either ian sucks mick’s dick afterward to get him off or mick ey just keeps fucking GOING because he’s not DONE YET and then ia n has to deal with bein g osversensitive but also still wanting to get mickey off idk idk dude I don’t have a penis so I am unclear on these things I suppose I could google it but I’m not going to 

Or SOMETIMES or sometimes sometimes it’ll be like like ian’s almost gonna come and mickey can tell bc IAN’S THRUSTS something about stuttering rhythms that’s honestly alsways the fphrase that I see so like his hips stutter like st-st-s—tss—s-ttututer hisp don’t lie anyways so then mickey goes fuck, more , don’t come yet

Occasionally ian might ask mickey to beg for it but today is not that occasion um so oh there’s some biting since ian’s on top he probably bites into in’an’s wait no I’ms ory IAN BITES INTO MCIKEY’S shulder and then neck burying and umm…… oh something about gripping mickey’s dick tight the way he likes it to the border of pain?????? They’re realy into this border of pain thing I don’t kNOW and sth about wrist flicking and then more angle changing and cussing um 

Anwyays SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED AGAIN FUCK I DO THIS A LOT OK I’M SORRY life is so hard anyways let’s say for the sake of cliché mickey comes first, and makes some kidn of inhumane sound that pushes ian over the edge because that’s all hee neded to yeah yknow yknow they do the thing and collapse they come and collapse and they’re sweaty as hell and then someone says //that was amazing// and then someone else says //fuck, yeah// and then they clean themselves up and shit…or they don’t give a shit and they just lie there and fall asleep in each others arms because uwu they’re fuckheads who are in love with each other honestly they love each other so much???/ so fucking much what a fucking joke alright hope you enjoyed this edition see u next tim e

**Author's Note:**

> now's prob a good time to find jesus im sure he's looking for u (and me tbh im the one who fuckin wrote this shit) 
> 
> (ianschin.tumblr.com)


End file.
